To Ameliorate
by The Angel of London
Summary: When a harsh winter turns into an unorthodox reincarnating ritual for a certain founder, how will Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger make the world better when they're sent back in time? {AU/TimeTravel}{No Pairings}{Minimum Bashing}{Adv/SuperN?}
1. Chapter 1

**To Ameliorate**

_(To make or become better)_

**Chapter 1:**

In a hidden garden deep in the Forbidden forest, a row of statues were placed side by side, spaced evenly, with each a different animal, and different inscriptions. This, of course, was the unknown resting place of the Hogwarts Founders.

To the far left, a proud lion stood tall, its mane large and its head raised. The words 'Godric Gryffindor' were carved in the largest font, while, underneath, other choice words were carved. They, however, had been wasted away at after centuries.

To its right, a hunched beaver seemed to sniff the air. Once again, a name, this time 'Helga Hufflepuff', was carved there. And the other words were also wasted away.

Further on, a proud raven puffed its chest out, and, in the sunlight, anyone would notice the gleam of intelligence in its stone eyes. 'Rowena Ravenclaw' was the name chosen for this statue, and a few odd words were decipherable; 'woman ... ... Hogwarts ... intelligence and wit...'

The last was, possibly, the oldest. 'Salazar Slytherin' had died half a decade before his friends and, as such, his coiled snake of a statue had more chipped parts. No doubt that the extra years took their toll on the menacing looking snake.

Beneath each of these statues – inscriptions and all – lay the bodies of the founders, resting in peace and not once disturbed in their eternal slumber.

That winter in 1998 was a bitter one. The snow fell already almost as hard as ice, and the cold seemed to cut at your skin. Everyone, from Lavender Brown to Draco Malfoy, kept entirely covered. Their basic spells – for, who's ever needed a stronger one? – didn't do much to shield their faces from the harsh weather, so they wore scarves over their mouths and noses, and certain muggle borns began the temporary trend of wearing muggle ski glasses. They were tinted, but did the job.

Care of Magical Creature was, logically, suspended until, at the very least, mid-January, as not even the half-giant Hagrid could say he didn't feel the terrible weather. Herbology wasn't, to Neville Longbottom's relief, as it was inside the greenhouses. And, to everyone's disappointment and – not that they'd admit it – partial relief, so were the weekend Hogsmeade visits.

Deep in the Founder's Garden, the wind blew harshly on the aged stones. The Slytherin one was the main target but, rather than crumble into dust – as it should've, by all rights, done – it seemed to repair itself. It was a terribly slow process, and, by mid-January, it was done.

All of a sudden, the snow melted overnight and the winds ceased their relentless attacks immediately. The clouds sped away and everyone almost felt the whiplash at such a sudden change. But no one complained – after a month of depressing weather, sunshine was very welcome.

Everyone, from first to the re-invited dozen eighth years, were outside making the most of that sun. Two people, however, sat isolated in a corner of the library, ignoring the laughing outside by the lake. They whispered in hushed tones, although the librarian, Irma Pince, was nowhere to be seen.

A head of blonde hair shook its head, as its owner started pointing at certain sections of their notes and correcting them. The brunette girl – as the hair was recognised by all Hogwarts alumni to be long and bushy – seemed to contradict him.

"No! No! Doxy Eggs are never used alongside Venomous Tentacula leaves in potions! In conjunction, they are extremely volatile."

"They are, as you can see here; the Hangover Potion uses them TOGETHER twice, and the only outcome is a small puff of smoke – which is meant to happen – and then you rapidly add the seeds."

"Exactly, the seeds are used to negate the explosive properties of the two together."

"But even so, _this _draught consists of, and I quote you the ingredients: 'three Doxy Eggs, eight Venomous Tentacula leaves, one vial of salt water and Armadillo Bile'."

"_Salt water_? Who uses _salt water _in a potion?"

"Apparently we do. If we want a Strengthening Draught."

At that moment, a raven haired man, around their age, sat in front of the bickering pair and, in a mock-exasperated tone said; "Drake, what did you try and fight Hermione on now?"

The blonde, Draco Malfoy, scowled petulantly and didn't comment, whereas the well known girl to his side grinned. "He said you can't use Venomous Tentacula leaves and Doxy Eggs together _without _something to negate their explosive effects."

Harry Potter – his well known scar as faint as ever – tutted at the pair with a raised eyebrow. "You should know better than to argue with Minnie on Potions. You're alright, but, face it, she could beat you anytime, anyday with her eyes shut and her hands behind her back."

Grudgingly Draco agreed, and he stood as a familiar redhead entered the library. "Weasley," he greeted politely.

The ill-tempered redhead seemed to be in a good mood, as he nodded cordially and responded with a cold "Malfoy". It was obvious he didn't want the Slytherin there. Said Slytherin raised his eyebrows and left without another word.

"Do you have to be-"Hermione started, only to be interrupted by Ron.

"I've done it." He declared proudly, with a pointed look at Harry, who looked flabbergasted. "I've finally found it."

"Seriously? Where is it?" Harry jumped up happily and ignored the clueless Hermione who was asking to be told the news.

"Somewhere in Egypt. Luckily Bill used to work there, so he's getting us somewhere to stay for a couple weeks."

At this, Hermione silenced her best friends. "Wait. You two are going _where? For how long?_ And why am I finding out _now_?"

Sheepishly, Ron communicated to Harry to tell the angering witch. "You see, funnily enough... Well, you know Ron's mum is a Prewett? Well, a few months ago, we found this letter talking about a hidden property somewhere in the south. Of course, we didn't know _where _in the south – but it spoke of the majority of the Prewett heirlooms being there. So we started doing some research, and, well, Ron found it..."

"So you two decided to keep this a secret from me for half a year, while you did your own research and lied to me about it." She raised a hand to stop Ron's protest. "Yes, I'm very much aware you both are indeed capable of intelligent research, believe me. But you never once thought to involve me in this. Maybe I could've helped, or maybe I couldn't have – but I've involved you both in obliviating my parents – for example – or my taking care of their properties and their wills and everything else they left behind after they died."

Harry felt guilty, she could see, but she was angry, so she ignored his attempts to lamely explain their reasons. "I'm happy for you – now you can show your mum everything that's rightfully hers and, by extension, her children's. That's magnificent. But what; did you think I was going to ask for my share straight away, as I've gained little from my parents?" She saw Ron's guilty expression, while Harry's was innocent, "I'm not you, Ronald. I've seen your jealousy when Harry gets _one _thing new, and when we go with him shopping or to Gringotts. I'm not like that, believe it or not."

As she walked away, she felt a sense of relief somehow, as something had been bothering her the past months. She knew what it was now, and she ranted and lectured and let most of it out. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Draco standing by the library entrance until his voice broke through her thoughts. "Trouble?"

She smiled, "like you wouldn't believe." She joined her arm with his and they walked outside talking about random, inane subjects. And, although she knew she was interested, she started feeling tired. She felt lightheaded and her eyes hurt. She closed them for one second and then she couldn't open them again. Her legs failed and she felt Draco pick her up and stagger towards their hiding place.

Her arms hung limply and her neck felt strained. Her mouth was dry and, amidst the pain in the very eyes, she opened them and saw Draco had collapsed and also looked very poorly all of a sudden. She coughed a lot, and heard him start coughing a few minutes after her. Her lungs burned and she felt pins and needles crawling up her legs.

With a last painful breath, she fell into unconsciousness, entirely sure – somehow – that Draco was a minute behind her, but not knowing at all why this illness – or disease – struck them so suddenly and so swiftly.

**Dammit. I told myself I wasn't going to properly start anymore stories until I finished at least two more chapters for 'A Habit of Decomposing Right Before Your Very Eyes'. I swear; I'll get right onto that. Pinky promise.**

**On another note – MERRY CHRISTMAS. I'm so psyched for today; I love opening the presents, eating the turkey and potatoes and watching 'Doctor Who'.**

**Now, as you see, this is sort of AU. I'll make this clear – Draco is born on January 31****st**** in this, and Hermione on September 1****st****. Harry is still 31****st**** July, though. As well, the three aforementioned have been friends since during the war, not after it like in some fan fictions. **

**What else? Well, time travel shall indeed be involved, and there will be no Ron or Dumbledore or general Weasley or Light bashing. I'll try not to make it so, but I may exaggerate a little tiny bit... **

**By the way, the title is a random word I found on my app which I liked.**

_**Words: 1448**_

_**Posted: 25**__**th**__** December 2012**_


	2. Chapter 2

**To Ameliorate**

**Chapter 2:**

Hermione Granger woke with a start. The first thing she noticed was that she was somewhere unfamiliar. Her eyesight was still blurry, and she happily noticed she didn't feel any pain at all; just a little restless from having sat down for so long.

Looking around, she almost screamed at her reflection in the window. As it was getting dark, she saw her reflection somewhat clearly, and she was unsettled at seeing her almost 12 year old self instead of her nineteen year old body.

Checking her robes, she realised she was lacking her dear Gryffindor badge. Her compartment was void of her half-Kneazle cat, Crookshanks, and her trunk, upon inspections, contained the first year books – plus the extras she recalled having packed years ago.

Suddenly, she remembered she may not be alone, as she'd subconsciously resigned herself to be. No. Because, if her memory served her correct, another young boy was sat with his gormless looking friends/bodyguards in a compartment further to her left. And that boy has probably just woken up and realised what a dilemma he was in.

"Scratch the 'probably'," she muttered out loud, "I'm sure the same happened to Drake."

Now the problem was: should she go to him, or will he come to her?

She didn't want to risk not talking to him and conferring before the sorting, but she didn't want to get embarrassed by the pug faced Parkinson or, she refused to consider the option, a Draco Malfoy whose future self didn't travel back in time.

Cursing her Gryffindor bravery and her curiosity, she exited the compartment tentatively. She remembered all too well those first two months she'd endured at Hogwarts in her first year. She would've never stood a chance if it weren't for Harry's help.

She stopped dead in the middle of the hallway, glad no one else was outside of an compartment. Harry. She had to help him as much as she could! She needed to talk to him soon, and start building the friendship now, before it was too late to do anything. She certainly didn't want to leave it to Fate or Destiny to have their friendship start that eventful October 31st in the girls bathroom.

Draco tried to ignore the last remnants of his rapidly fading headache, cursing at how he'd succumbed to that _illness _just after Hermione had. With his eyes closed, he hadn't noticed he was somewhere else entirely, with different company.

When he heard a disgustingly familiar gravelly voice, he internally groaned as he saw he was in a compartment with Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and the ever irritating Pansy Parkinson. He suppressed a suffering groan as he came to the same conclusion Hermione had moments before.

Hermione; where was she? He remembered she'd been around once, inquiring about a toad, but she'd been chased out by Pansy – and his – biting remarks. Should he take the plunge and search for her? Immediately, he decided he would; after all, he had less to lose. He would claim, if it went pear shaped, that he was bullying her or something as Draco-ish as people would expect.

With that decided, he stood and left the compartment, saying little to warn his 'friends' of where he was going. He rolled his eyes and the boys' lack of response and Pansy's sigh of annoyance, deciding he'd bravely venture into the Gryffindor section of the train – on the other side.

She owed him so much when he found her.

His thoughts, however, were interrupted as he saw the strangely familiar 11 year old Hermione Granger stand shock still in the middle of the hallway. Worried, he pulled her into the nearest empty compartment, unaware it had been 'hers', and shook her lightly.

"Hermione? Hermiiiione?" He dragged out the 'i', hoping to get a reaction out of her.

"Stop it, Drake, I'm thinking," she chastised him with a hard punch on his arm.

"Well, you looked pretty creepy just standing there, to be honest. What were you thinking so hard about? Well, apart from the fact that were screwed and stuck as eleven year olds?"

Hermione jumped to her feet again, and paced the two feet space between the door and the window. "Well, what do we do about Harry? He's not been sent back in time, and I really don't want him to go over everything again."

"We befriend him early on. I'll have to be nice though – but not too nice. He'd be suspicious." He pondered thoughtfully, recalling their two meetings before as an eleven year old.

"But don't be very rude to Ron or the Weasleys – he'll never accept an offer of friendship if you go about it the same way as last time." Hermione chimed in.

"Good, and let's try and kick some Gryffindor tendencies out. No, hear me out; he's a great guy, but he's much too reckless for his own good – for anyone's good. At least, we have to make him slightly more rational in his younger years."

"You have a good point, we'll talk to him in a minute. First, we have to decide which houses to go to. If I go to Gryffindor, you'll have it hard to communicate with me; a Gryffindor mudblood – that's how you're meant to see me. But, if I don't, it'll be harder for me to have a good reason to befriend Harry. And I really don't want to encounter that troll again. Once was enough."

"Well, I'm staying Slytherin," he stated the obvious, to which Hermione rolled her eyes at, "but you could be a Ravenclaw or, even with your blood status, a Slytherin."

At that, Hermione sat down and stared at him in mock-worry. "Why, is Draco alright? How can I be a Slytherin? I'm a muggle born, as if that wasn't enough, and I don't have Slytherin-esque qualities!"

Draco leaned back with a smug smile, which seemed natural on his young face, "but you do. Let's, for now, disregard the whole blood purity problem; you have ambition – don't deny it – you have plenty of it. You're cunning and sly; very subtle in everything – except in regards to school work. And, most importantly, you are very shrewd and intelligent. You may not see it, but I do."

Silence reigned as Hermione pondered Draco's words. "Drake, you sure know how to make me feel good about myself, that's for sure. But, to the majority of the Slytherin house, being a muggle born is the main problem – no matter if I'm truly otherwise Slytherin material."

"I'll help you, and, if we can, Harry too."

"Of course, Harry told me he was meant to be in Slytherin, but he wanted Gryffindor."

"Precisely – which means we have," he looked out the window, "little more than two hours to convince him to choose Slytherin." He rose and started out the door, when Hermione remembered something.

"What do we do about Ron?"

**Still X-Mas, my dear Pott-Heads, and this is the second chapter.**

**Not much going, on, I'd say, but the real stuff's coming in CHP3. Expect some Harry Potter awesomeness, Sorting Hat shocks [well, not anymore] and a weird Severus Snape. I'm hoping to make the following chapter at least 2k words. **

**And that founder – I guess you already know who it is – shall appear in the Sorting. See if you can spot him, or her!**

**And, no worries, Hermione's got Slytherin traits – but she's got a bunch of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor in her. **

_**Words: 1152**_

_**Posted: 25**__**th**__** December 2012**_


End file.
